Keldeo
|-|Keldeo= |-|Resolute Form= Summary Keldeo is a dual-type Water/Fighting Mythical Pokémon. Along with Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion, Keldeo is a member of the Swords of Justice. When it knows Secret Sword it can transform into its Resolute Forme. Power and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-A Name: Keldeo Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mythical Pokémon, Colt Pokémon, Sword of Justice, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Durability Negation, Telepathy, Forcefield Projection, Energy Manipulation. Attack Potency: Town level via powerscaling (Is equal to Terrakion who is said to destroy castles in the Pokédex) | Continent level (Was able to match and almost defeat a full power Kyurem.), Can ignore conventional durability with Secret Sword. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Stated in the Pokedex to be fast enough to cross the Pokemon world by running) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class YJ Durability: Town level '''| Continent level''' Stamina: High, can fight alongside the members of the Swords of Justice for awhile Range: Couple hundred meters with Water attacks, otherwise standard extended melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Weak to Flying, Grass, Electric, Psychic, and Fairy Type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aqua Jet: '''The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. It is sure to strike first. *'Leer: The opposing team gains an intimidating leer with sharp eyes. The opposing team's Defense stats are reduced. *'Double Kick: '''The target is quickly kicked twice in succession using both feet. *'Bubble Beam: 'A spray of bubbles is forcefully ejected at the opposing team. It may also lower their Speed stats. *'Take Down: A reckless, full-body charge attack for slamming into the target. It also damages the user a little. *'Aqua Tail: '''The user attacks by swinging its tail as if it were a vicious wave in a raging storm. *'Sacred Sword: The user attacks by slicing with its long horns. The target's stat changes don't affect this attack's damage. *'Swords Dance: '''A frenetic dance to uplift the fighting spirit. It sharply raises the user's Attack stat. *'Work Up: 'The user is roused, and its Attack and Sp. Atk stats increase. *'Hydro Pump: 'The target is blasted by a huge volume of water launched under great pressure. *'Close Combat: 'The user fights the target up close without guarding itself. It also cuts the user's Defense and Sp. Def. *'Justified: When hit by a Dark Type move, Keldeo's attack increases. *'Quick Guard:' Keldeo protects itself and its allies from priority based attacks. *'Double Team:' Keldeo creates illusory copies of itself. This also raises its evasiveness. *'Secret Sword:' Resolute Forme only. Keldeo's signature move. Keldeo infuses energy into its horn before slashing at the opponent. It ignores special defense and instead targets defense. *'Focus Blast:' Keldeo fires off a concentrated sphere of energy. It may also lower the opponent's special defense. Key: ''' '''Ordinary Forme | Resolute Forme Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Water Users Category:Pokemon Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Horses Category:Nintendo Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users